Firsts
by NandaSC
Summary: A series of Fayana first experiences together. - For Fayana Week Day 3: Firsts.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights over The Secret Circle's characters.  
A/N¹: For Fayana Week Day 3: Firsts.

-

**1 – Our First Kiss Won't Be The Last  
**  
The first time Faye and Diana kissed, it was completely unintentional – sort of.

Opposites since they were both little, they grew up testing each other's patience. The girls arguing was like a routine. Faye, always reckless and with a taste for being mean, usually would do something that the always virtuous and nice Diana would disagree and try reprehend her.

On that night, the reason of their disagreement was their mutual friend, Melissa. They were having a Non-Boy's Slumber Party on Valentine's Day, and Diana had taken a witch drug with Melissa – drug that Faye had first provided the girl – but she took too much and almost OD'd.

"You think I haven't noticed how jealous you are over my friendship with Melissa?"

"You think I'm jealous of you?"

Faye didn't want to admit it, but she was indeed jealous. Jealous of how everyone always got closer to Diana, while she only pushed herself further away from the girl she had feelings for since the 8th grade.

She never wanted to have those feelings, they just happened and she punished herself for that ever since. She pushed herself away from Diana and closed herself to everyone else in the process. She hated everyone. Hated Diana for never noticing her the way she should. Hated Adam for being the first one to get what she always wanted to herself. But most of all, she hated herself for being a complete selfish bitch.

She didn't deserve someone as good as Diana. She deserved to be lonely. From the bottom of her fucked up heart she wished the girl happiness, something that she was sure she could never provide. She had finally got used to that idea. She wished Diana could find love again in a guy better looking and not a dick like Adam turned out to be. She thought she was fine with that. No, she was sure. Really.

But as she looked intently between bright chocolate brown eyes and plumped pink lips, both so close, defying, tempting, inviting, all her reassurance went down the drain. Maybe she wasn't fine... Maybe all she needed was to try… Maybe if she fought for Diana… Maybe.

Her mind was racing, her heart, pacing. As Diana accused her of being at fault for Melissa almost OD'ing, and why she was choosing Diana over her, Faye simply snapped. It was probably the alcohol in her blood making her act even more impulsive than she usually was − yeah, blame it on the alcohol if the girl freaked out.

She stepped inside the shorter girl's personal space in a blink of an eye. The girl barely had time to react. She just stood there, eyes wide and lips parted as Faye crushed their bodies and mouths together.

Kissing Diana felt even better than what Faye expected. Her lips were softer, her taste sweeter. She wasn't holding back as she pressed further against the shorter girl. She was expecting to be pushed away but much to her surprise, Diana actually kissed her back after she realized what they were doing.

Lips parted, eager tongues fighting for dominance, hands clenching each other's by the neck and shoulders. It was a sloppy but heated kiss. And when they parted for air, they didn't let go of each other. On the contrary, both stood there, still clenching one another, eyes closed, foreheads touching.

At hearing Diana softly sigh, the taller girl opened her eyes, and what she saw in front of her made her stomach flutter. Before her, Diana fluttered her eyes open, chocolate orbs shining as bright as ever, a delicate smile spread across her lips. Beautiful.

"What took you so long to do that?" The shorter brunette whispered against her lips.

As the words sank in, Faye smiled wider, eyes getting misty with the overwhelmed realization of what Diana had just confessed to her. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, she let go of a long sigh, and finally breathed with ease as if for the first time after a long,_ long_ time.

- 


End file.
